


MINE

by NocturnalCreature



Series: The Another Side of The Dark Tower [1]
Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalCreature/pseuds/NocturnalCreature
Summary: I'll be in your dream…





	MINE

วอลเตอร์เคยได้ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างตามที่ต้องการ ไม่ว่าจะเป็นสิ่งของ ชีวิตคน กระทั่งทำลายโลกทั้งใบ เพียงแค่เอ่ยปาก สิ่งที่มีชีวิตล้วนยอมตกเป็นทาสของมนตราที่เขาเอ่ย และไม่เคยมีผู้ใดต่อต้านอำนาจของเขา

 

เว้นแต่เจ้าหมอนั่น…

 

จิตวิญญาณบริสุทธิ์ ความมุ่งมั่น ปณิธานอันแน่วแต่ ไม่ว่าสิ่งใดก็ตามที่หล่อหลอมขึ้นมาเป็นคนผู้นั้น กลับมีพลังต่อต้านอำนาจแห่งเขา 

 

ทุกครั้งที่เผชิญหน้า ทุกครั้งที่พบเจอ ภาพถัดมาคือกระบอกปืนซึ่งหันตรงหมายปลิดชีวิต เพียงเพื่อให้คำปฏิญาณของตนเป็นความจริง ถึงกลับยอมเป็นศัตรูแก่เขา ในขณะที่คนอื่นยอมจำนนโดยไม่ขัดขืน

 

 _ไม่มีโอกาสขัดขืน_ จะถูกต้องกว่า

 

ถ้าเขาทำลายจิตวิญญาณนั่นจนแหลกเหลว บีบให้ตกอยู่ภายใต้ความสูญเสีย โดดเดี่ยวอยู่ท่ามกลางซากปรักหักพังและชีวิตที่ดับสูญของสหายผู้เคียงข้าง สร้างความเคลือบแคลงให้ความตั้งใจนั่นสั่นคลอน จนกระทั่งไม่อาจขัดขืนมนตราของเขาได้อีก

 

ให้ดวงตาคู่นั้นจับจ้องมาที่เขา เท้าคู่นั้นก้าวย่างเพื่อติดตามภาพเงาของเขา ความคิด กระทั่งทุกจังหวะการเต้นของหัวใจนั้นมีอยู่เพื่อหยุดเขา

 

ให้ความแค้นกัดกินจิตวิญญาณนั่น จนกระทั่งไม่เหลืออะไรอีก…

 

รอยยิ้มจางปรากฏบนริมฝีปาก ชายร่างสูงโปร่งในชุดดำมองคนที่นอนหลับสนิทบนพื้นดินในป่ารกร้างผ่านภาพที่สร้างขึ้นโดยมนตรา ความฝันของโรแลนด์นั้นเจ้าตัวไม่อาจมองเห็น แต่ชายในชุดดำรู้ดีว่าอีกฝ่ายไม่มีทางฝันถึงอะไรอื่น

 

นอกจากเขา…


End file.
